Generally speaking, a wire clamping device is being applied for various purposes and is used to clamp items. Here, among various applications to the above wire clamping device, the application where such wire clamping device is used for sneakers on feet will be mainly described, but it is obvious that such a wire clamping device can apply to sneakers as well as various items, for example, a hair decoration item including a cap, a belt, gloves, a bag, a snow boarder, a water ski, etc. which can be worn using a wire.
Meanwhile, shoes, for example, sneakers include laces which are intended to be connected in a zigzag manner so that the shoes can better fit users shoes. The fitting between the shoes and the users feet can be improved when tightening the laces, so the user can walk more comfortably.
Of course, a proper size of shoes should be selected, otherwise the shoes may get off during walking. It is common that the user puts on shoes with the laces being tied a little loose for easier putting on or taking off, but for the health of feet, laces are preferably tighten to the extent that the shoes don't press shoes during walking, thus keeping the shoes from coming loose.
However, it is annoying to tighten or loosen the laces whenever the user puts on and takes off the shoes, so the user uses the shoes with the laces being tied a little loose except for special occasion. In this case, the user must stop walking if the laces are untied to tie the laces again, which cause a lot of troublesome. If both ends of the lace are not fixed even though the laces are not untied, the shoes may look non-neat.
Furthermore, it is not easy for the students of lower grades or kids before school or old men and women to tighten or loosen laces, and athletes or common persons who are climbing up or down mountain and are racing bikes may have poor records or may have accidents if both ends or knots of the unfixed laces are untied due to violent actions when the laces get caught on any external thing, so it is preferred to keep the untying of the laces fixed stably.
In addition, it is most preferred that the laces should be tied easily because it is possible to have enough rest in case where the tightened laces are loosened during resting, and the tightened laces should be kept stably, and the tied laces should be easily loosened.
The developments for a lace tightening device are underway, which provides a function of helping the tightening and untying of the laces the actions of which are reverse.
For example, the typical lace tightening device is implemented in a way of using a ratchet-type gear and is configured so that a rotation member inside having a reel part, around which laces are wound, can be selectively restricted. Here, if the rotation member rotates in one direction, it can be driven to tighten the laces, and if the ratchet gear is released through a stopper, the reel part rotates independently, thus untying the laces.
However, according to the conventional lace tightening device, the laces should be untied in a manner that the stopper is pushed to one side with one hand so as to release the ratchet gear, and then the laces should be untied with the other hand. In this case, since both the hands are inevitably used, it is inconvenient to use, and kids or weak persons, who cannot easily learn how to use, may feel hard when using such a device.
In addition, according to the above lace tightening device, if the stopper is not appropriately pushed to one side, the untying procedure may be stopped, for example, the laces may get caught on something while the laces are being pulled and untied. For this reason, the reliability of products may become bad. In addition, if a separate stopper fixture is further provided so as to fix a state where the stopper is pushed to one side, the whole configuration may be complicated, thus increasing the number of components, while lowering the productivity.